


Dances with Danny

by seaavery1



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaavery1/pseuds/seaavery1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of Danny's secret leads to some soul searching, doubts and lots of dancing. Summaries are not my forte already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering Diamond Dan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first Fanfic. I had intended for this to be some light smut that was inspired by the premiere and my wish to have Danny and Mindy do a little dance together. However, once I got going I realized it was going to turn into a multi-chapter venture with angst. But not to worry, I will be adding smut for sure. Not sure how long it will be. Many thanks to my twitter friends who encouraged me to write this. This Fandom is beyond amazing. In particular, I want to give a shout out to empressT who helped point me in the right direction of where to post. It is not exactly the hair band inspired smut that was discussed, but I hope it is liked all the same. 
> 
> This first chapter is pretty much just some angst to set up the rest. I promise the next one will include some dancing and some smut change that. I welcome and love all feedback.

Mindy was the first girlfriend he had ever done this for. Hell, he hadn’t even let Christina get a private show. When Mindy first discovered the pink thong he was mortified. He had never wanted anyone to find that secret he not so cleverly stashed away, least of all her. She thought it was some exes. Some weird memento he hung on to. Fine, he would let her think that if it would get her to drop it. He lashed out at her, because that is what Danny did best when he was faced, head on, with his vulnerability. He tossed the stupid pink thong in the waste basket and stormed into the bathroom.

 

Once there, he stared at his reflection, repeating the mantra he had so many times before. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

 

He hung his head in shame. Not wanting to reflect back on that one secret that made him feel like less of a man. He never wanted to go down a path like that. Good little Catholic boy that he was. But let’s face it; he had broken hundreds of rules before. But this one was the one he never confessed.

 

Danny lifted his head up and looked at his reflection again. He heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. “Danny?”

 

He glanced toward the door, not sure what to say. “Danny I’m sorry, ok? I promise I’ll drop it.”

 

He closed his eyes. Why was she so damn good to him? He cleared his throat, “I’m fine. Just don’t through my drawers.”

 

He could almost hear her sigh through the door. It was a familiar sound. One of defeat, worry or annoyance. He was never quite sure. He gave himself one last look before leaving.

 

* * *

 

He sent her that text forever ago. Where the heck was she? This stupid teeth fundraiser was a drag and Tamra was going on and on about some cousin’s thing she was missing. He made the mistake of asking Tamra if she was ok, only to learn that Mindy hadn't kept her mouth shut about Jeremy and Lauren. She had promised him, dammit! Like she was reading his mind, Mindy finally arrived and for some reason was just as upset with him as he was with her. 

 

Once behind closed doors Danny realized why. She had found out. Found out about his other life. Diamond Dan. Panic ran through his veins. There had to be a way out of this. He tried to rush her out of the room, but she insisted on knowing why. He could see it in her eyes, the worry and confusion. But what pained him most was the hurt he saw. Finding a way to deflect this was the only thing he could think of. So he said he was embarrassed and said he didn't trust her with his secrets. Deflect it back on her. Hurt her. He felt like a coward.

 

Morgan burst in at that moment and called him Diamond Dan and that was it. This was what he could use to truly hide. Dammit, she broke his fucking trust.  She tried to talk to him, but he ran. Something he had always been good at.

* * *

 

He burst through his apartment door and threw his keys on the kitchen counter. He poured himself a scotch, taking a drink. The liquid seeping into his veins. He paced the room. He tried to take a deep breath. Tried to calm the worry in his head. He took another drink. 

Danny walked over to the piano and took a seat. He stared at the keys. Worry enveloped him like a warm blanket. He tried to tell himself that this wasn't the end. That surely she would get passed this and somehow forget she ever found that pink thing. But his doubt overpowered him and he was sure that this time it would be over. She would look at him like the trash he thought he was. 

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the keys. Without realizing it he begin to play a familiar song. A song from a film he never wanted to see, but one that she insisted he watch. A film, that much like Mindy, he was annoyed with at first, maybe even hated a bit, but after while became a familiar and comforting friend. He almost had to laugh at the beauty of it. That even at the height of his doubt, she was still there. 


	2. Whoa Nelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond Dan shows his moves. A little fluff mixed with a little bit of smut and a dash of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter and the kudos and comments. This is my first bit of smut and it is a little light. I really do love feedback of all forms. Still not sure how many chapters this will be. Having a lot of fun writing this.

Chapter 2: Whoa Nelly

 

He had finally gotten Morgan and his obnoxious cousin Lou to leave. If he wasn't so afraid that the guy would murder him, he would give him a much deserved pop in the mouth. I mean the guy was asking for it. First, he steals his wallet and then he keeps bragging about how he is going to steal his girl, his Min. His moth curls up into a wistful smile at this. She was his and he was hers. He knew he had to make this right.

 

He went to grab his phone. He needed to talk to her right away. No phone. Where the hell was his phone? “Dammit!” Yep, Lou needed a swift pop in the mouth. Him and his stupid face and calves and…Danny was losing track of his real goal here, to make things right.

 

He went to grab his keys and then paused. He had no idea what he was going to say. And then those words that bastard said repeated in his head. The truth may just set him free. Yeah, so maybe Lou was right about one thing. He had to show her that what he said was a lie. He did trust her. He trusted her more than anyone in this world.

 

He went over to a drawer and pulled out a pen and paper. Sitting down, he got busy writing out a list of secrets he was too ashamed to admit. Secrets that made him repeat hateful mantras in his head nightly. If she could still love him after this and see past these secrets, maybe, just maybe, this really was it for him. This really was the love that would truly melt the ice around his heart. He laughed at this. Once again Mindy’s assault on him with romantic movies had seeped in. And he secretly loved every second of it.

* * *

 

He stepped off the elevator on to her floor, a nervous smile on his face and the list tucked in his jacket pocket. His smile faded when he saw that her apartment door was wide open. Panic filled him as he ran in. He had a brief flash of being attacked by some murderer and the police finding the note in his pocket and sharing a laugh. He shook his head and looked around the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place. It was untidy, but than again she was never much of a housekeeper.

 

His nerves calmed a bit and he shut and locked her apartment door. He searched for her and then he knew, like he always did, where she went when she was worried. It pained him to know that she was out there because of him, but he couldn't let that distract him. He made his way to her closet and poked his head out the open window. He admonished her for leaving her door open and she of course said she was fine due to her large kitchen knife. But she dropped the knife over the edge and he made a mental note to install a better security system.

 

He made his way out on to the fire escape and sat down next to her. She took a bite of popcorn and turned to him, hurt in her eyes. She said she didn't know how this would work without trust and he smiled to himself, hoping that his list would prove to her that there was trust. He teased her, the witty banter a welcome relief. His hands shook a bit as he removed the list and he hoped she hadn't noticed. He swallowed and proceeded to tell her about Diamond Dan and how he used the savings to help his Ma. He then told her the secret that scared him more than any of the others, his middle name. The name he shared with that coward that left him and that man he was afraid he would somehow turn out to be.

 

Her face had softened some and she asked if she could share one as well. It warmed his heart to know that she wanted to open up even more than she already had. When she told him the real reason she had told the whole office about his oral skills, his heart almost broke. The fact that she would think this wasn't real nearly killed him. How could she think that?  He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her until she really, truly knew how real this was. But instead he offered a soft smile and told her it was real.

 

He proceeded to tell her about his makeshift backpack and she turned to him, the sweetest smile on her face, and gave him a kiss. All his nerves vanished and he smiled at her. The brief moment of levity was broken by the approaching sirens. Maybe she really had hurt someone. He helped her up and they hurried inside. 

 

As they stood in the closet, Mindy looked at him and touched the side of his face. “I don’t care that you were a stripper.” She smiled, “In fact, it’s kind of hot. “ He could feel himself blushing and he looked down. She lifted his chin. “And the other stuff, it doesn't define who you are Danny." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But you can’t do that again. You can’t shut down on me.”

 

He smiled. “I know. And I promise I’ll try harder.” He gave her a hug and moved his hand down to her ass, giving it a little squeeze. She laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mindy had left the closet a few minutes ago, but he had stayed. He was trying to get up the courage to give her one last gift of proof of how much he trusted her. He first wanted to pick the perfect song. He racked his brain and tried to come up with a Springsteen song that would fit, but then he worried she would make some old guy joke. And then he smiled. He knew the one to choose. It was a favorite among clientele and he loved losing himself to it. He yelled for her to not go to sleep yet and he hit play. ‘American Woman’ filled the room and he took one last breath before exiting the closet.

 

She was watching him and he locked eyes with her. He did a few shoulder roles and moved his hips. He threw the jacket off and then ripped his shirt open. The buttons flew and he saw her reach for her glasses, wanting to get a better look. And he knew he still had it in him. He proceeded to do some pelvic thrusts, gazing at her the whole time. The lust in her eyes propelling him forward. He took a couple of strides toward her and undid his belt buckle. He handed her his belt to remove and he took in the obvious arousal in her eyes.

 

He got down on his hands and knees and crawled toward her like a jungle cat just waiting to consume its prey. Her moth opened a bit as she watched him and he felt himself growing more aroused by the moment. Right when he reached her face he stood, removing the shirt. He proceeded to do a few pelvic thrusts and slowly sunk down toward her. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. The kiss was searing and was nearly his undoing. He pulled back for a moment, disposing of her glasses. He gave one quick glance before he crushed his lips to hers. His tongue explored her mouth. Loving how she tasted and felt himself getting harder by the moment.

 

He nibbled her lower lip and she groaned. He felt her hands grab his ass and he pulled away. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Hey, that’s my move.” She playfully swatted him and he nibbled on her ear.

 

He slowly kissed her neck and flicked his tongue out, wanting to taste every bit of her. She ran her fingers along the taut muscles of his back. He lifted her up and pulled the sweater off, tossing it aside. He unzipped her dress and slowly removed it, kissing her shoulders. He pulled the dress down further, exposing her black, lacy bra. Her nipples tiny, hard pebbles and he smiled. He unhooked the bra and tossed it aside. He took one in his mouth, running his tongue over the hard ridge. She moaned and arched her back. He moved on to the other nipple, giving it the equal attention it deserved.

 

He ran his tongue further down her body, moving the dress lower. He pushed the dress all the way off and peppered her belly with kisses. He could smell her arousal now and he smiled. He wanted to tear her black panties off, but knew she would kill him. So he quickly removed them and gave her one quick kiss. He sat up and took a moment to look at her. His sweet, sweet Mindy. She had stopped getting those Brazilian waxes and yes, he admitted it, it did make him thirsty like a camel in a desert oasis.

 

He couldn't have been looking at her for more than thirty seconds when Mindy sighed. “Dammit Danny, will you just fuck me already.” He laughed and quickly removed his pants. He went for the tie, but she shook her head.

 

He spread her legs and positioned himself between them. She pulled him down again and he decided then and there that he had seriously underestimated the usefulness of ties. He positioned his penis at her entrance and smiled down at her. He gave her a soft kiss. “I love you.”

 

He entered her, slowly at first. She racked her fingernails along his back and then went further down. She grabbed his ass and this spurred him on. He thrust into her, harder this time and she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned and bucked her hips. He pulled out and then slammed into her, going deeper. She cried out in ecstasy. He felt her clench around him and he moved faster.

 

“Fuck Danny…” He knew she was close and he pulled out and then entered her again. She yelled obscenities while peppering his neck with kisses as she climaxed. This did it for him and came inside her.

 

He collapsed on top of her. She ran her fingers down his back and gave him a little kiss on the neck. “I love you too.”

 

He pulled back and looked at her for a minute. She was his girl. No she was his woman and his love. He felt his eyes well up with tears and he took her face in his hands and gave her a tender and lingering kiss.

 

He pulled back and laid down on his back, his leg still wrapped around her. She turned toward him, smiling and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

 

She gave him a quick kiss on the chest and whispered, “Diamond Dan needs to make appearances on the reg.” She closed her eyes, a sweet smile on her face. Danny gave a nervous laugh and for some reason fear filled him. Did she really want this to be the first dance of many? And what if he couldn't live up to the hype. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of doubt and gave her one last kiss on the forehead and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. A Lesson for Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny may be playing it by the numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another quick little chapter. This is more of a transition to get to where I really see the story going. This will probably be the last with angst riddled Danny. Angst with lots of fluff. Thank you again for all the wonderful comments. It really means a lot. I adore this fandom.

It had been three weeks since he had donned the Diamond Dan persona for what he thought would be a one time show. But the final words Mindy had said played on repeat in his head and he dreaded the day she would ask for him to return. He can’t quite put his finger on what it is about that prospect that fills him with dread. The sex was great and it was really fucking hot to see how turned on she got, but there was something about it that bothered him

 

He tried to shake this nagging feeling that maybe he could never top Diamond Dan and his moves. It wasn't like they weren't have sex on a regular basis, but she seemed almost bored with him. He tried a few new moves, like allowing her to be on top and to completely dominate him. And yes, that was hot, but it seemed like something was off. What the fuck was going on? It’s not like that night was the first time he had made her cum. And it certainly was briefer than some of their other times together. Heck, he hadn't even gotten to use his wonderful mouth on every part of her he intended to. But there was something there. And it just would not leave him alone.

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on his couch watching a documentary on Thomas Jefferson; it was Danny’s night to pick the programming, when it happened. “Danny?”

 

“Hm?” He said, not even turning away from the television.

 

“Um…is something wrong?”

 

He glanced at her, giving her a little smile. “What? No.”

 

She looked down at her feet. “Ok.”

 

He sighed and turned the T.V. off. “What’s goin' on Min?”

 

She sighed, “It’s just….ok, I’m not complaining, but you seem distracted lately.”

 

“I have been pretty busy. I had back to back deliveries of twins and that difficult breach the other day.”

 

She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.” She sat up straighter, facing him. “Do you…are you not excited by me anymore?”

 

He laughs. “What?”

 

She looks down. “It’s not funny Danny.”

 

He reaches out and takes her hand. “I’m sorry. But there’s no way that I couldn't be excited by you.” He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and leans back, taking a sip of beer.

 

“Ok. Then how come you seem so by the numbers in bed?”

 

He nearly chokes and coughs out, “By the numbers?”

 

She looks away. “It’s almost like you are keeping track of the minute you place your hand there, your tongue over there and even when you should try and climax.”

 

He looks away and that fear bubbles up. “Oh.” He thought they had been trying new things.

 

“I mean, I still have fun and I've only had to fake it like once, ok maybe twice.” His head whips around so fast. He had no idea she had ever faked it. “But you just don’t seem that excited by me. Ever since that night, that amazing night, it just seems different.”

 

Yep, this was it. The nagging dread he had been feeling. And somehow she thought it was her fault again.

 

He sat up, turning to face her head on. He took her face in his hands. “You excite me every day Min. More than I could ever tell you. It has even led to some near embarrassing moments at work. Like last week when you were wearing that short blue dress that hugged your curves in all the right ways. I had to repeat batting averages or worse yet, picture Morgan naked, to try and calm down.”

 

She pokes him in the chest. “Hey, you could do a lot worse than Morgan Tookers.”

 

He laughs and takes both her hands in his, placing little kisses on her knuckles. “I’m sorry that you think I’m by the numbers and that you’re blaming yourself.”

 

“Why then?”

 

He takes a deep breath and looks at her. “This is still new for me. I’m used to having a wall up.” He runs a finger across her knuckles. “And that night when I showed you Diamond Dan and you loved it...it terrified me.”

 

She raises her eyebrows, “Why?”

 

He gives a little nervous laugh and runs a hand through his hair. “Because you really, really liked it and that made me think that maybe this,” he gestures across his body, “wouldn't be enough for you anymore.”

 

“Are you kidding me? Danny, that dance and that night aren't separate from you.” She takes his hand. “I know you’re ashamed of that part of your life and feel like it makes you trash. I know. I saw it in your eyes. But you dancing for me is not the same as what you did back then.”

 

“But you wanted him to be a regular thing.” He glances up at her and then back down at his hands.

 

“Yeah, those dance moves buddy. It was hot. But it doesn't mean I wanted you to be some crazy stripper night and day.” She runs a hand through his hair. “I love you Danny, not some crazy Diamond guy.”

 

He laughs, the tension he had been holding in melting away. He kisses her. “Love you Min.”

 

She shakes her head, “Gosh Danny, you can be such a drama queen.”

 

He smiles, “I learned from the best.” She playful smacks his arm. He laughs and turns to her, caressing her cheek.  

 

She turns her face and places a tiny kiss on his palm. “I still would love some more dances mister. I have been a fan of your moves ever since that Christmas Dance. I mean that was hot as hell.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah. Why do you think I invited you outside dummy?”

 

He grabs her hand and pulls her flush to him and gives her a long kiss. She moans and he is pretty sure she isn't faking. He pulls back, peppering little kisses along her jaw.

 

“I have another question for your Danny.” He has his hands on the buttons of her shirt and he glances up at her. “Do you think maybe you could teach me some of your dance moves?”

 

He gives her a wicked grin and kisses her long and hard. He pulls back for a minute and smiles, “Abso-fucking-lutely” He crushes his lips to hers again.


	4. The Art of the Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is the perfect teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly smut with some jealousy thrown in. I want to thank everyone who has commented and given me general support. Special shout out to Mindiangrowl for the lovely twitter promotion, 5datesor2000dollars for the fic twitter chat and support and empressT for her amazing continued support of this fic. I hope I gave you a good jealous Danny. Some of this was written when I was in my zombie insomnia state, so I hope it all works.

 

It was endearing, in a way that she was so excited to learn from him. He had been giving her nightly strip tease lessons, something he could barely wrap his head around. There was the Catholic guilt that would creep in every once in a while, especially after Mindy brought home a couple pairs of stripper shoes, but her excitement and the obvious arousal it spurred, was enough to put the guilt at bay.

 

He was trying to suppress a giggle as he watched her trying to slowly unbutton the cute little pink blouse she was wearing. He had told her to just rip it, but she glared at him and he knew better drop it.

 

Her head was lowered and she was getting frustrated. “Ugh!”

 

Danny raised an eyebrow, “Want some help?”

 

“You are such a perv!”

 

“I think this is one occasion where being a perv is kind of expected.”

 

She stomps her foot and drops her hands to her side. “Why can’t I do this?” She drops her head into her hands and Danny’s heart melted.

 

He got up off his bed and walked over to her. He lifted her chin, “Don’t be so stressed about it babe. I am the only you are doing this for.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re a professional.”

 

He pointed at her. “I _was_ a professional.”

 

She threw her hands in the air. “Forget it. I can’t be sexy.” She sat down on the bed.

 

He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her leg. “You are the sexiest woman I know.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“Min, you enter a room with such confidence that it takes my breath away. That is so sexy.”

 

“Great, so my brain is sexy.” She flung herself back on the bed, her arm over her forehead.  

 

“I said confidence, but yeah, your brain is sexy too. But that's not all. Your heart is sexy. The way you see the beauty in everyone is very sexy. Not to mention how bangable hot your body is.”

 

“You mean my big ass?”

 

He cringed, remembering those stupid words he uttered. “I love your ass. I love every inch of your body.”

 

He grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her back up. He gave her a tender kiss and stood up, taking her with him. “You don’t have to be nervous about doing this for me Min. You just have to think of it like you’re seducing me. You’re the one in control. I know how much you like that.” She gave a small smile

 

She moved her hands to the buttons on her blouse, lowering her head. Danny reached out and lifted her chin. “Just look at me and it will be so much easier.” He smiled at her, his eyes darkened.

 

He could see she was shaking a bit but the confidence seemed to be returning to her eyes. She pushed him back down on the bed and took a step back. She hit play and this annoying pop ‘80's tune blasted into the room. The line “I know what boys like” repeating and it should have been grating, but he didn't mind at all.

 

She licked her lips and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, her eyes never leaving his. She got to the last button and slowly disposed of the blouse, revealing a cute little pink bra. Danny’s mouth went dry. She started to reach around to undo the bra, but Danny shook his head. His voice broke, “Touch yourself first Min. Touch yourself like you would want me to touch you. And move your body. Your hips, your shoulders.”

 

She took a couple of steps closer, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Her mouth in an adorable little pout and she ran her fingers from the base of her breast bone down to the hem of her short skirt. She bit her lower lip and dropped down, her legs spread a bit. She then slowly came back up, moving her body almost like a snake; the sexiest snake in the world. Danny swallowed.

 

She slowly moved her hand around to the zipper of her skirt. He saw a brief flash of frustration, but she shook it off and looked directly at him. He was so fucking proud. She unzipped the zipper and let the skirt pool around her feet, revealing the cutest pair of pink panties. Much better than the Diamond thong he had once sported. She stepped out from the skirt, her hips swaying and her shoulders moving up and down.  

 

She leaned over to him and nibbled on his ear. He groaned. She stood back up, a wicked little smile on her lips. Fuck. She turned her back to him and bent over, touching her toes. Her gorgeous ass was inches from his face and he was almost uncomfortably aroused. He reached to touch her, but she smacked his hand away and shook her head. She stood up, backing closer to him, her ass nearly touching his face. He was done for.

 

She started to sink down, swaying her hips. Danny instinctively spread his legs a bit and she sunk down in between them, anchoring her hands on either side of his hips. She started to grind her ass against his groin and he groaned loudly. “Fuck Min…” She turned her head a bit as she ground a bit more. He wanted to touch her so badly and she knew it. She shook her head and mouthed not yet.

 

She pressed her back to his chest, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck. She pulled his face down to her chest, the bra still covering her exquisite breasts. He was about to give her a kiss, but she pulled his head up and yanked his mouth to hers. The kiss could have melted him. She was still grinding on his lap, and he was groaning and cursing. He snaked his hand around to her panties, and she grabbed his hand. He whispered into her mouth, “Please Min.” She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pressing it to her heat. She was wet and getting wetter. He needed to get her out of what little she was wearing.

 

She moaned and released his hand and he seized the moment, sliding his hand inside her panties. He curved a finger inside her folds and she bucked up to meet him. He removed the finger and then slipped it back in, a little harder. He peppered her neck with open mouth kisses and slid the strap of her bra off. She put her hand on top of the one that was currently working her clit and whispered, “Rip them off.” He stopped, glancing at her and she nodded. He easily ripped the thin materiel and had free access. He put two fingers inside her and curved his finger up going faster.

 

She was sliding up and down and bucking her hips to meet him. Her eyes were dark and she was moaning louder and louder. He was sure the neighbors would be complaining and this brought him a perverse pleasure. He continued to work her until she released, nearly sliding off the bed. He pulled her back up and gently laid her back down on the bed. He hovered above her and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He quickly discarded his clothing and covered her with his body. He gave her a long kiss and smiled as he started to kiss her neck again.

 

He somehow reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth while running his hand over her other one. He lavished as much attention on the other one and spread her legs a bit, positioning himself between her. He paused for a moment and smiled at her. “You are so fucking sexy.” He entered her, slowly at first and then rapidly picked up the pace. She arched up to him and dug her nails in his back.

 

“Harder Danny.” He slammed into her a bit harder. Her breath was rapid and she was clenching around him. He reached his hand between them and start to work her clit while he picked up his pace. She was nearing the end and she grabbed his head and brought him down to her lips. They shared a messy kiss, nibbling on their lips. She screamed out in pleasure and yes, he was sure that would be what would get a complaint. He gave a couple more thrusts before releasing inside her.

 

He collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her neck. “I told you, you could do it.”

 

“Yeah, I think having a good teacher really helped me this time.”

 

“Wait, what? I thought you had never done this before.”

 

“Well, not really this, but I tried the striptease before Danny. It didn't really go that well. I fell and he got frustrated and…”

 

He sat up, looking down at her. “Who did you try this with? Casey or Cliff? Oh God, did you try this with that jackass Josh?”

 

“No. It was with Jeremy.”

 

“Jeremy!?”

 

“Why are you so upset?”

 

“I’m not upset. I just….Jeremy?” He lies on his back, his arm on his forehead.

 

“You knew we were hooking up Danny. It was just a little thing and like I said it was kind of a disaster.”

 

He closes his eyes, shaking his head. “Are you really upset about this? I mean I’m sure I’m not the first girl you have done your Diamond Dan routine for.”

 

“Yes, you are Min. You are the first girlfriend I have done that for.”

 

“What about Christina?”

 

He shook his head. She put a hand on his cheek and gave him a smile. “Danny I had sex with other men and I did all the sex stuff you might do with someone. Don’t be upset.”

 

He tries to smile, but it is more frown than anything else. “You’re right. Sorry. It’s fine.” He gives a little more convincing smile and pulls her toward him. She rests her head on his chest and he gives her forehead a kiss. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the image of Mindy stripping for Jeremy from his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

They are at a weekly staff meeting and Jeremy is droning on about how they need to try and do some more promotion for the practice and Danny is seething. He had a nightmare about watching Mindy doing a little dance for Jeremy in the same pink outfit. The worst part was he made her scream out in ecstasy even louder than Danny had.

 

What is making it worse is that Mindy is sitting up front with a happy little smile and just stares at Jeremy. Fucking Jeremy and his stupid British accent. I bet that if he read that Bridget Jones book she wouldn't be laughing into his shoulder. He shook his head, trying to calm down.

 

The meeting winds down and Mindy stands, placing a hand on Jeremy’s arm. She smiles at him and he has no idea what she is saying, but it’s enough to nearly drive him over the edge. He nearly runs over to them, yanking her hand away. A look of utter confusion crosses Mindy’s face. He gives her a little smile and puts his arm around her possessively. Jeremy looks almost as confused as Mindy, but he laughs. That annoying British laugh and gives Danny a little punch on the arm.

 

“I gotta say Danny, I have never seen our Mindy look quite so happy. I mean she is practically glowing.” He winks at Mindy and Danny can’t believe his nerve.

 

Mindy smiles up at Danny, but her smile fades when she sees the anger in his eyes. Danny points at Jeremy, “Don’t talk about Mindy’s glow, ok?”

 

Jeremy puts his hands up, shaking his head. “Whoa Danny. Calm down. I was just congratulating you good pal.”

 

Danny knows he is being ridiculous, but the smug look on Jeremy’s face is too much. Danny shakes his head and grabs Mindy’s hand, leading her out of the room.

 

He leads her into his office and closes the door behind them. “Danny, what the hell was…” He grabs her face and kisses her, pushing her up against the office door. She pulls back for a minute, “What’s going on with you?” He kisses her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He runs his tongue along the roof of her mouth and she groans.

 

He pulls away and roams her face with his eyes. She gives him a smile and touches the side of his face. The love in her eyes and the gentle touch releases all the tension he had been holding on to. He smiles back at her and shakes his head, almost laughing to himself. He caresses her face and gives her another kiss.

 

There is a knock on the door and Danny groans. “What?”

 

“Dr. C, Mrs. Winter is waiting for you in the exam room.”

 

“I’ll be right there Morgan.”

 

He gives Mindy a kiss on the forehead. “I think we should stop the lessons.”

 

She pulls back and looks up at him. “What? But I wanted to learn the pole dancing thing.”

 

“I never really did that.”

 

“But I was going to order one of those….” He shakes his head. “Well, how about a slow dance, something a little less raunchy?”

 

He smiles, “I can do that.”

 

He kisses her and they move away from the door. Danny opens his door and looks back at her, giving her a smile. “But just a warning, I have slow danced with many a man before.”

 

He takes a deep breath and smiles, “And I with many a woman.” He winks at her and walks toward the exam room. She crosses her arms, shaking her head.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking there will be one more chapter, but will see what spurs me on. I hope everyone really is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. As always, I love any and all comments and I thank everyone for reading this.


	5. Just a Little Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still lessons that Danny needs to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter to write so far. It is mainly fluff with some mutual angst. Thank you again for all the feedback and support. You guys rock.
> 
> Music for final danceL 'In These Shoes' by Kristy MacColl.

 

He still couldn't believe he let her talk him into this. Dance classes. She wanted _him_ to take dance classes. His palms were sweaty and he kept tugging at his tie. Mindy gave him a little swat. “Will you stop fidgeting like a five year old?”

 

“I don’t understand why I have to be in a five piece suit for this Min.”

 

“It’s ballroom dancing babe.” He glared at her.

 

“I thought the whole point of all this was for _me_ to be teaching _you_. ”  She shakes her head, lifting the hem of her yellow skirt to reveal a tiny little bruise. “Ok, so I bumped into you once.”

 

“You aren't the best dance partner Danny.” She was trying to make light of this, but he could sense something else beneath it.

 

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

 

They opened the doors to Louise’s Dance Studio and Danny felt like a kid again. To the right of them was a floor to ceiling mirror, complete with a ballet barre. Three other couples sat on the other side of the room, each man just as nervous as Danny, but none as sweaty. He grabbed Mindy’s hand and tried to steer her toward the door, but she wouldn't budge. She took Danny’s hand and led him to two empty chairs.

 

They sat down next to a young couple who couldn't have been older then twenty-five. Mindy smiled brightly at them and extended her hand toward the young man she sat next to. “My name is Mindy and this is my boyfriend Danny.”

 

The guy shook her hand. “Todd and my fiancé Cindy.” Danny gave them a little wave and Cindy gave them a bright and cheerful smile.

 

Cindy glanced at Danny. “Wow, you really went all out for this. I could barely get Todd to put on a nice pair of slacks.” Danny glared at Mindy, but she just shook her head.

 

Just then the back door opened and Argentinian music filled the room. “Oh God” Danny whispered under his breath. This was met with another swat from Mindy.

 

An older woman, probably Louise, was led into the room by a much younger gentleman. The woman wore a black dress, with a slit in the side and the man was dressed in a near tuxedo. Mindy nudged Danny and pointed. The man had the woman pulled close and they started to perform the Tango. Danny looked around at the other couples seated and saw the impressed looks on their faces. He was filled with fear.

 

The couple finished off with Louise’s leg raised up a bit and a last smoldering look.  The room filled with cheers. She gave a little bow and turned to her dance partner. “Thank you Nicolas.” She turned back to the room and said one of the most terrifying sentences Danny had ever heard. “Over the next five weeks I will be teaching all of you the basics of the Tango.”

 

“Five weeks?” Danny muttered.

 

“Hush.” Mindy admonished.

 

Louise continued. “The Tango has a very specific rhythm that goes as follows; slow…slow…quick-quick-slow. Or you can simply follow the acronym T-A-N-G-O. I will show these now.” She turned back to Nicolas and he placed his right hand on her left shoulder, his left hand extended to his side. He grasped her right hand and she placed her left hand midway down Nicolas’s arm. “This is the frame.”

 

She motioned to the room. “Please, stand and join us.”  Everyone stood, finding their places on the floor.

 

Danny tried his hardest to mimic the position, but when he placed his sweaty hand in Mindy’s, she pulled away. “Gross Danny.” He looked around, embarrassed.

 

“Could you please be a little quieter?”

 

“Could you please be a little less sweaty?”

 

Danny clenched his jaw and wiped his hand on his pant leg, the entire class looking at them. “There.” He grabbed her hand.

 

Louise continued. “First is the slow part or T. The lead takes a step forward with their left foot and the follow mirrors by stepping back with the right.” Louise and Nicolas demonstrate and motion for the class to follow.

 

Mindy takes a step forward with her left foot, just as Danny does the same and she steps on the top of his right foot. “Fuck Min!” The class looks at them again. He tries to smile and turns back to Mindy. “I’m the lead.” She nods and mouths an apology. They try again and it goes a little better.

 

Louise continues the lesson, showing them the rest of the basics and Danny and Mindy step on each other a total of five more times and bump into each other a total of ten. When the class finally ends an hour later, Danny is covered in sweat and is pretty sure his feet are broken. Mindy is looking at him with pure frustration. 

 

Louise dismisses the class, but asks Danny and Mindy to stay behind. “Great Danny, we’re already in trouble with the teacher.”

 

“How is this my fault? You’re the one who couldn't remember who was lead.”

 

“Oh yeah, well you’re the one who slammed his foot down on top of mine during that first quick step!”

 

He is about to protest, when the teacher interrupts them. “Ok, neither is entirely to blame.”

 

“Well, no offense Louise, but I am the one who has years of dance training under his belt.”

 

Louise places a hand on Danny’s arm. “You have to make sure your partner knows that you are there for them. Tuned in to their body and she has to know that she can trust you to be there for her. This dance is about passion, sure, but behind that passion there has to be a total connection.”

 

Mindy crosses her arms. “See, told you it was your fault.”

 

Louise turns to her. “And you have to trust that he can lead you.” Danny crosses his arms a little smug smile on his face. “I want you to both go home and practice this. You can even purchase one of the CD's I sell to practice with.”

 

Danny glares at her. “Oh, so you just pulled us aside thinking we were chumps who would just…”

 

Mindy puts his hand on his arm. “We’ll take one.”

 

Danny opens his mouth to protest, but Mindy gives him a warning glance. “Fine.”

 

They purchase the CD and Danny nearly runs from the dance studio.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next week, Mindy pesters Danny to practice with her any free moment they have. She even corners him in the doctor’s lounge one day and makes him work on their frame. By the time the next class rolls around they are both exhausted, covered in bruises and barely speaking.

 

When they mess up for the tenth time on the very first step, Mindy starts to cry. The whole class turns to look at her. Danny tries to comfort her and save her from the embarrassment of the moment, but she pushes away from him and runs from the room. Danny stands there not quite sure what happened, but pretty sure he fucked up somehow. He quietly excuses himself and goes to look for her.

 

He finds Mindy sitting on the curb outside the studio, tears streaming down her face. His stomach sinks and he wishes he could erase this whole week. He takes a seat next to her and she turns her face away from him.

 

“You still don’t trust me Danny.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Then how come we can’t get this simple dance down?”

 

“It’s just a dance Min.”

 

She faces him. “But it’s not just a dance Danny. I wanted us to learn something together and we can’t even do that.”

 

He takes her hand. “Min, I’m not the only one who needs to trust here.”

 

She pulls her hand away. “So you’re blaming me?”

 

“No. I’m not…all I’m saying is that I’m not the only one holding back here.”

 

She looks up to the sky and takes a deep breath. “You’re right.”

 

He places his hand on her back and is relieved when she doesn't pull away. “Talk to me Min.”

 

She turns her body toward him. “I love you Danny, I do, more than I have ever loved anything.” She absently picks at the hem of her skirt. “But that terrifies me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m afraid that if I let you all the way in you won’t like what you see and…and you’ll stop loving me.” She looks down.

 

He tries to lift her chin up, but she shakes her head. “Please look at me.” She swallows and lifts her head up, her eyes red. “You could never do anything that would make me stop loving you.”

 

“Even if I murdered someone?”

 

“I would hide you from the law and happily go on the lam with you.” She laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her arm. “You’re it for me Min and I will do whatever it takes to make you really see that.” He can feel her relax against him and he vows that no matter how many bruises or exhausting hours they spend, they will learn this fucking Tango.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks they practice every chance they get, doctor’s lounge, their offices and alone. They even sign up for a few private lessons. And the bruises become few and far between and Danny is surprised by how much fun he is having. He even catches himself extolling the virtues of the Tango with Peter and Morgan one day. Both of them exchange confused looks and shrug.

 

It is the night of their last class and each couple is told to dress up and is tasked with showing the rest of the class their Tango. Danny is sweating and is a bundle of nerves as he finishes dressing, his black suit a brand new one Mindy convinced him to buy for this occasion. He gives himself a once over and takes a deep breath.

 

He emerges from the bathroom and stops when he sees Mindy. She is wearing a red dress with a slit up the side. It hugs her curves in all the right places. Her hair is parted to the side and a red barrette holds it in place. Danny swallows and is overwhelmed with how lucky he is.

 

“You look so…” His voice cracks. “Beautiful.”

 

She smiles and gives a little twirl and he racks his brain to remember if there is a part of the Tango that allows for him to grab her ass. She glances at him and winks. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

He hooks his arm in hers and gives her a little kiss. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

 

They enter the studio and Danny surveys the room. Everyone dressed in their finest threads. He looks back at Mindy and smiles with pride. He leans down and whispers in her ear. “I’m the luckiest guy here.” He places his hand on her ass and gives it a playful squeeze. Her mouth drops open, but he sees the joy in her eyes.

 

The take a seat next to Todd and Cindy and they all tell each other good luck. The evening starts and they watch as the other couples show off their Tango. Danny feels the nerves build up, but when he glances at Mindy that all fades away. She looks so peaceful and relaxed and when she looks at him and smiles, he knows that the words she told him were true. She really does love him as much as she said she did. He puts his hand in hers and awaits their turn.

 

They are the last couple to perform and Danny leads Mindy to the dance floor with ease. He places his right hand on her left shoulder and extends his other hand to the side. He takes hold of her right hand and Mindy places her left hand on his right arm and they smile at each other. They mouth the words I love you and the music begins to play.

 

They stride across the dance floor; each step done to perfection. Their eyes barely leave each other and the passion is definitely there. Danny feels like they are the only two in the room and he feels the heat from their bodies flowing through him. The quick steps are smooth and they glide across the floor in time to the music. Danny wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her flush to him. She lifts her left leg up, the knee bent. He dips her slightly and sneaks in a kiss on her neck. He lifts her back up and spins her one last time across the floor. Adding a little more flourish then before. They stop, flush to each other and even their breathing is in tune.

 

The class claps and Danny pulls Mindy in for a kiss, forgetting the world around them. They pull apart and Danny whispers in her ear, “I love you.”  She kisses him on the cheek and they smile at each other. He thinks, yes this will work. They will work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter, but I have one more scene that I want to include and feel it would be better as a separate chapter. As always, love the feedback.


	6. It All Comes Together Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and that is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more in line with the original twitter conversation that started this all. I thought I should end it with a bang and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did writing it. Thank you again everyone for the support of this fic and the welcome to this amazing group. Already have plans for the next story and so loving the inspiration. As always, I love the comments. Or you can find me on twitter @erinleemarlow or on Tumblr, even though that thing still confuses me, at erinmarlow. 
> 
> Songs that inspired this:
> 
> Cherry Pie by Warrant  
> Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue  
> Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard  
> Once Bitten Twice Shy by Great White

He walks out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. A box sits on his bed, his name scrawled across the top. Danny lifts off the lid and smiles. He pulls out a pair of acid washed jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket emblazoned with a Bon Jovi patch . He is suddenly hit with an overwhelming urge to smoke, but tries to push that aside. Well, maybe he’ll have just one before…no. He drops the towel and decides to forego the underwear.

 

He pulls the jeans on and while they are a little snug, they fit nicely. He slips on the t-shirt and hesitates when looking at the jacket. Maybe he should wait to put that on. No need to start sweating so soon. He grabs the jacket and hides it in the bathroom.

 

He heads out to the living room, candles fill the room. He goes to the kitchen and pulls out a container of strawberries and a bottle of champagne already chilling. He sets about setting the scene. Once the last candle is lit, he unlocks the door and makes sure it is open just a bit. He rushes into the bathroom and waits.

 

* * *

 

 

He feels like he has been waiting in this damn bathroom for over an hour. He tries to relax, but the jeans are pretty tight and this leather jacket is heavier than he remembered. Just when he is about to toss the jacket, he hears the front door open and Mindy call out for him. He then hears her squeal with either shock or delight; probably both. He gives himself a quick once over in the mirror and checks to make sure he isn't sweating too profusely.

 

The living room is lit by candlelight and a bottle of champagne sits on the dining room table, rose petals surrounding it. Mindy is already busy popping a strawberry into her mouth when Danny walks out. She moans and licks her lips and Danny is realizing just how uncomfortable these jeans might get. He is glad her back is turned as he quickly presses play. The lyric, ‘she’s my cherry pie’ blasts out and Mindy jumps and starts to turn around. “Oh my God Danny, what in the hell is…” She stops when she sees him and swallows. “Um…what…what is all this and what are you…” She looks him over and stops at his crotch. “Those are some pretty tight jeans Danny.”

 

He walks over to her and she swallows. He picks up a strawberry and feeds it to her. She takes a bite, her eyes never leaving his. He grabs her face and pulls her mouth to his, kissing her. He invades her mouth with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry. He pulls her body flush to his and starts to grind against her in time with the music, his erection pressing against her. Yes, this is going to be difficult. He pulls back and her eyes are filled with lust.

 

He pulls out a chair and motions for her to sit. Mindy collapses on the chair, her mouth open just a little. Danny takes a couple of steps backwards, moving his hips. He takes the jacket off, tossing it to the side. He runs his hands down the side of his body, tugging the tight white shirt out. He tosses it to Mindy and it lands on her head. She slowly pulls it down. He rolls his torso, running his hand down the front of his chest, stopping on his groin.

 

He sinks down to the ground and starts to crawl toward her. He stops about an inch from her and sits back on his knees, rolling his torso again. He drops forward nearly in her lap. He runs his hands up her thighs, spreading her legs slightly. He crawls up her body, his chest resting in between her legs. He drops kisses down her neck and then puts both his hands on her face, pulling her in for another crushing kiss. She moans and runs her fingers through her hair.

 

He pulls apart and looks in her eyes. The heat behind them nearly does him in, but he pulls back, trailing kisses down her chest. He is very grateful that there are no buttons on the shirt she is wearing. He pulls it free from her skirt and lifts it over her head. Danny tosses it to the side and kisses down her chest. He stops when he reaches her bra and pulls back. He grabs her hands and pulls her to her feet. She struggles to stand, but he pulls her flush to him and starts to sway with her. He moves his hand around to her back and goes lower, resting it on her ass. He gives her a quick peck and quickly spins her around.

 

He presses her back to him. Her groin in her ass and this time he moans. He runs his hands down her arms, the heat searing his skin and sending desire through ever muscle in his body. He pulls her hair to the side and runs his tongue down her neck all the while swaying back and forth. He moves his hands to her hips and starts to move them back and forth. He reaches for the zipper on her skirt and slowly pulls it down. He kneels down and is really praying the jeans don’t rip. He pulls the skirt off and lifts each foot out, tossing the skirt aside. He trails open mouthed kisses up her beautiful legs; his hands reach above him, running along her ass.

 

He places both hands on her hips and slowly stands back up, kissing every inch of her back on the way up. He reaches his hand around to her front and sneaks a hand inside her panties. She is soaking wet and his finger slips easily inside. She throws her head back and groans as he grinds in to her ass. He removes his finger and he hears her groan in complaint.

 

He reaches his arm out and grabs the bottle of champagne. He unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He turns her around and she licks her lips. He motions to the bottle of champagne and she nods, opening her mouth a bit. He tilts the bottle, pouring some champagne into her mouth and sets it down. He grabs her and kisses her hard, his tongue tasting the champagne and some of the liquid spills out over her breasts. He trails his tongue down her body till he reaches her breast. He takes the hardened peak into his mouth and sucks every last drop off it. He trails his tongue over to the other breast and takes that nipple into his mouth. She arches her back and pulls at his hair.

 

He pulls back and trails open mouth kisses down her belly, his tongue reaching out every once in a while. He stops right above her now soaked through panties and inhales her arousal. The strain against the zipper of his jeans is getting to be too much. Before he can remove her panties, he stands and takes a step back. He hears her groan and gives her a wicked little smile. He turns his back to her and unzips the jeans. He slowly takes them off, feeling the heat of her eyes on his ass. He pushes them all the way down and steps out of them. He takes a step back and feels her hands grab his ass. He moans and turns around. She reaches for his cock but he sinks to his knees and yanks her panties down. Her pussy is practically dripping and lays a kiss on her. His tongue flicks her clit and he feels her grabbing his hair and her legs are shaking. He grabs her hips to steady her and he angles his tongue and hits the spot just right and she is bucking against him, losing all control. “Fuck, fuck Danny!” She lets go and drinks up every last drop. He licks his lips and rises, pulling her in for another kiss.

 

He pulls away and looks her in the eyes. “God I fucking love you.” He kisses her again and reaches around to lift her on the dining room table. He spreads her legs and positions himself between her. She touches his cock and he nearly loses it. He positions himself at her entrance and lifts her leg up a bit, hooking it over his shoulder. He enters her in one swift move. She throws her head back.

 

He pulls out and then pounds into her again. She reaches around and grabs his ass, “Harder.” He gladly complies, kissing her neck while slamming into her. He bites her shoulder and then gives it a quick kiss. He reaches a finger inside her, and slams into her again. He feels her walls clench around him and she is bucking like crazy. Meeting him thrust for thrust. He pulls back and puts his hands on her face. Her eyes are closed. He stops moving for a moment. “Open your eyes Min.” She does and he smiles at her as he enters her one last time, pushing her over the edge and she climaxes.

 

She looks at him, gasping for air and asks him to fucking come inside her. This pushes him over the edge and he gives a couple more thrusts before releasing. His head falls down on her chest, spent in the best way. He places soft little kisses on her breasts, before slowly pulling out of her. He looks at her, her hair a beautiful mess and he kisses her sweetly. He smiles at her and she caresses his cheek. “That was fucking hot Danny.”

 

“I thought you deserved another special dance.” He grins and gives her a wink. He kisses her nose and lifts her up off the table. She wraps her arms around his neck, her legs a little shaky. He picks her up and starts to carry her into the bedroom.

 

He deposits her on to the bed and gives her a quick kiss. He starts to lie down, but she touches his arm. “Can you go get the champagne and strawberries?” He rolls his eyes and nods. Truth is he would do anything she asked. 

 

 


End file.
